The invention broadly relates to portable lights incorporating a bulb and a battery power source.
Such portable lights take many forms, from the conventional cylindrical flashlight to compact thin profile devices adapted to be conveniently carried on one's person as exemplified in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,221, issued Jan. 9, 1990, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,130, issued Nov. 27, 1990.
The lights of these two patents are particularly adapted for "hands free" use, supported by a neck strap and adjustable to illuminate a hand-held item such as a book, a menu, or the like. When used in this manner, after an initial adjustment and positioning of the light on the user, the material to be viewed is normally manually shifted to achieve maximum benefit of the light. As will be appreciated, any shift in the body of the user will normally require a readjustment to best accommodate to the light.
If one has the work positioned on a stable surface, whether this be a desk top, a seat tray in an airplane, or even a lap top computer, temporarily positioned on top of an attache case on one's lap, the use of a body-mounted light which is constantly moving relative to the rather stable positioning of the workpiece can be distracting.